


The one with a tree on the tracks

by QueenUnderTheMountain (Rinchen)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinchen/pseuds/QueenUnderTheMountain
Summary: Merry Christmas, dear Movidra! I hope you like this little story and have an awesome Christmas and the most wonderful holidays!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morvidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/gifts).



Since early September Bilbo had seen this man nearly every day at different hours on his way from the suburbs into the city. Sometimes he was dressed sharply and carried a case, as if on his way to a business meeting. Sometimes there were different people with him, mostly a tall, bald man whom he seemed to know very well. From time to time he was in the company of a woman which resembled him very much. But Bilbo mostly cherished the times he saw the man with two little boys.

Every time Bilbo saw the three of them, he was in awe how careful and patient the man was with the boys. He answered every question they had and even if the younger of the two wouldn't stop repeating the same question over and over he would answer.

During the weeks, Bilbo noticed that he had developed a crush on said man. He chided himself. It was stupid, just stupid. He knew near nothing about him, he didn't know if he was married or even in a relationship. Miserable he went to bed and secretly hoped that in one way or another he would find out if the man was single.

* * *

“Uncle Thorin, look, there are three seats.”

“Slow down, Kili. If you fall your mother will have my hide.” The boy stopped running and sat down, waiting for his uncle and brother.

Bilbo smiled as he saw the boy sitting opposite of him.

“We see you every evening, Mister.”

“Oh, well. Do you now?”

Kili nodded enthusiastic. “Uncle Thorin tells Mum every time we do.”

“Kili, we don't talk to strangers.” The blond boy said with all the wisdom of an elder sibling.

“But Fili, that's the man Uncle Thorin is always talking about.” Kili protested with a pout.

Bilbo buried his head in his book and hoped that the train would soon depart and the boys would be busy looking out of the window and asking their uncle questions. He looked up as he saw a tall figure sitting down.

“Behave, you two. We don't bother other commuters.” Thorin looked to Bilbo. “I'm sorry, if my nephews have caused you any inconvenience.”

“Ah, they barely did. Now … why isn't this train moving at all?” He suddenly felt very hot.

Bilbo fumbled his mobile out of his pocket to check the railway company's social media page.

“Bugger. There's a tree on the rails right before the next station.” Bilbo looked up and realized he'd just sworn in front of two kids. “Ah … I mean. There's a tree on the rails right before the next station. How unfortunate.”

Thorin looked out of the window. “Well, it seems we'll only get cold dinner today.”

Bilbo laughed. “It seems we'll be forced to spend some time together. I'm Bilbo Baggins, by the way.”

Thorin shook his hand. “Thorin Durin. And these are my nephews ...”

“I'm Kili!”

“And I'm Fili.”

“Fili is eight and I'm 5 and a half.” Kili stated proudly.

“5 and a half?” Bilbo looked properly impressed. “Godness, you must be the wisest of all.”

Kili nodded, his hat slipping over his eyes. “Mister Boggins, why are you always on the same train than us?”

“Kili!” Thorin took off his nephews hat. “Stop bugging Mister Baggins and tell me about preschool.”

* * *

Bilbo smiled as he opened his door. Although delayed by an hour his journey home had been very pleasant thanks to Fili, Kili and their uncle. As he pocketed his gloves, he felt a piece of paper, that hasn't been there before. He looked at it and smiled: it was Thorin's mobile number.

He took out his mobile and started typing a message.

“ _Hey. It's Mister Boggins. Would you fancy a coffee some time?”_

He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

“ _I thought you'd never ask. Tomorrow, 1 PM, at the little coffee shop by the Rider's Memorial?”_

“ _I look forward to it. See you there.”_

“ _Good night and sleep well.”_ Bilbo smiled, held his mobile close to his heart and sighed. Perhaps this Christmas everything would be different.

* * *

Bilbo arrived way too early at the coffee shop. As the first snow began to fall, he decided to go in and save them a table. At quarter past one he looked at his watch and sighed. Had Thorin forgotten him? He looked out of the window and watched the snow fall. He was shaken out of his thought as the doorbell chimed.

“I'm sorry I'm late. But my nephews were hard to convince that they couldn't come with me.”

Bilbo smiled. “You're here now, that counts.”

They had a pleasant time at the coffee shop and after Thorin had teased Bilbo about his taste (“Hazelnut AND Vanilla? A bit ostentatious, isn't it?”) they laughed and joked and didn't notice how the time flew by.

“How about we go ice skating?” Bilbo suggested.

Thorin looked surprised. “Ice skating? Well … I haven't been on skates since I was a little boy.”

“Well, we'll have to change that.” Bilbo smiled warmly and touched Thorin's hand.

* * *

Thorin stumbled across the ice and did his best to not fall down.

Bilbo was standing on the side fence and shaking with laughter. Great. He did make a fool out of himself. Thorin sighed. He had to admit that the man did look rather adorable that afternoon. He wore a padded coat, had his cute curls covered with a bobble hat and had put on a matching scarf and mittens. Thorin might have looked a little too long at him and might therefore not have taken care of his slides because he suddenly nearly fell down on his bum. Bilbo's face froze. He skated to Thorin.

“Do you need help?”

“No, I can manage. It just had been a while.”

Bilbo just laughed until it left him breathless.

“I find that rather cute.”

“Cute?” Thorin huffed. Stubbornly he wanted to skate away but he stumbled again and caught himself with his hands at the right moment just before he would have fallen onto the ice.

“Oh dear.” Bilbo skated to Thorin and offered him his hands. “I think it might be easier if we just hold hands while skating around.”

Thorin, suddenly out of breath, took Bilbo's hand.

“Yes, I think that would be a good idea.”

* * *

Later that evening Thorin walked Bilbo home, holding hands with him. They arrived in front of a cosy looking house with a rounded green door.

“There we are.” Bilbo said, sliding his hand out of Thorin's to fish his key out of his pocket.

“There we are.”

There was a bit of silence.

“So … I had a great day today.” Bilbo smiled at Thorin, looking a bit uncertain.

Thorin smiled back and took Bilbo's hands again. “So did I.”

“Do you want to meet up again?”

“I would love that.” They looked at each other, neither knowing what to do next, as the bells of a close church chimed midnight.

“It's the twelfth day before Christmas.”

Bilbo nodded.

“Do you know the old poem?”Thorin asked.

“Yes.” Bilbo answered breatlessly.

Thorin leaned in. “May I?” Bilbo nodded again.

Thorin raised Bilbo's hands and kissed each one carefully. Then he carefully placed three kisses on Bilbo's nose, two kisses on both cheeks, two on the forehead and one time on each eyelid. Finally he kissed Bilbo's lips, who sighed shakingly.

He opened his eyes after a heartbeat and looked at Thorin. “On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me … twelve sweet kisses.”

“Yes. And I would love to meet you every day until Christmas to finish that poem with you.”

“I would love to too.”

Thorin laughed and enclosed Bilbo in his arms. “I am so happy that tree fell onto the railway.”

Bilbo snickered and leaned into the embrace, sighing happily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, dear Movidra! I hope you like this little story and have an awesome Christmas and the most wonderful holidays!


End file.
